La farce
by Cristal - Passions
Summary: Bumblebee n'arrête pas de faire des blagues a Sari, dont elle se venge après. Mais qu'arrive t'il quand Prowl est impliquer dedans sans le vouloir ? : OS


Prowl marchait dans le couloir, quand il arriva au bout du couloir il rencontra Bumblebee, qui était accroupi et regardait au coin. Pendant un instant, le cyberninja pensa que Bumblebee ne l'avait pas remarquait mais quand le bot jaune tendit son bras, stoppant Prowl en faisant le tour du coin, ça c'était avéré que non.

 **Bumblebee** : Accroupit-toi et reste calme. L _ui dit-il alors qu'il tirait le cyberninja vers le bas où il était accroupi._

 **Prowl** : Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? D _emanda-t-il. Bumblebee avait un sourire narquois sur son visage._

 **Bumblebee** : Je suis en train de faire une blague à Sari. _Le bot jaune murmura. Quand Prowl soupira de déception, il le regarda._

 **Prowl** : Veux-tu que je te face une blague ? _Demanda-t-il en le taquinant. Quand Prowl secoua la tête Bumblebee rit, le cyberninja aurait pu jurer qu'il avait vu le bot jaune rougir légèrement._

 **Bumblebee** : Vite, cache-toi, Sari vient. _Dit-il alors qu'il voyait Sari venir dans le couloir, les deux bots se cachèrent rapidement dans le coin. Prowl se sentait un peu mal pour le techno-organique, étant victime d'une des farces de Bumblebee. Lorsque le cri perçant de Sari retenti, Bumblebee sortit de derrière le mur, riant, Prowl le suivit aussi, sa curiosité aillant prit le dessus. Il avais l'air à la fois choqué et amusé de voir Sari maintenant couverte de paillettes._

 **Sari** : Bumblebee, ça va prendre des jours pour retiré tout cela de mes cheveux ! _Dit-elle au bot riant, elle regarda Prowl._ Tu étais dans ce cou aussi ? _Demanda-t-elle avec colère. Prowl regarda Bumblebee, espérant qu'il pouvait régler les choses et dire à Sari qu'il n'était pas impliqué, mais Bumblebee était trop occupé à rire, Prowl parla._

 **Prowl** : Je-je ne l'ai pas aidé, j'ai juste- _commença-t-il mais fut coupé quand Optimus entra._

 **Optimus** : Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, qui a fait ça ? _Demanda-t-il, Prowl et Sari tournèrent tous les deux la tête où Bumblebee devait ce trouver mais ils constatèrent qu'il était parti, Prowl soupira._

 **Prowl** : Nous allons devoir nettoyer, n'est-ce pas ? _Avait-il demandé avant qu'Optimus hoche juste la tête et s'éloigna._ Je vais chercher des balais, _grogna_ _Prowl. Quand il revient il donna un balai à Sari et commença à balayer avec son propre balai._

 **Sari** : Tu sais que tu peux m'aidais à me venger de Bee, hein ? _Lui demanda-t-elle, provoquant immédiatement la colère de Prowl._

 **Prowl** : Je ne veux pas m'impliquer dans vos stupide guerres de farces ! Lui répondit-il _, Sari leva la tête et arrêta de balayer et regarda Prowl._

 **Sari** : Tu t'es impliqué dedans quand tu as aidé Bumblebee ! Et de toute façon, tu ne veux pas le lui faire payer pour toutes les fois où il ta fait des farces ? _Demanda-t-elle. Prowl devait admettre, le techno-organique avait réussi à lui faire changer d'avis._

 **Prowl** : ... Bien ... _Prowl marmonna alors qu'il retournait balayer. Les deux ont ensuite discuté de la façon dont ils allaient faire pour ce venger._

Pour dire la vérité, plus Sari parlé du plan pour Bumblebee, plus Prowl commencé à se sentir mal à ce sujet, et maintenant, il dû mettre tout en mouvement. Prowl venait de mettre un seau d'eau sur la porte de Bumblebee et regarda autour de lui de ce que lui et Sari avaient fait. La première partie de la farce était que Bumblebee ouvre la porte et ce recevoir le seau d'eau sur lui, puis en espérant qu'il glisserait, il trébucherait sur une chaîne qui libérerait un sac de plumes sur le bot jaune. Plus Prowl pensé à ce sujet, plus un sentiment horrible le pris, le cyberninja ne savait pas comment il pouvait faire ça. Prowl secoua la tête et commença à marcher dans le couloir alors que Sari était allé chercher un appareil photo. Prowl, sincèrement ne voulait pas être là quand la blague ce produira.

Les optiques de Prowl s'élargirent quand il entendit la porte derrière lui s'ouvrir, il se retourna juste à temps pour voir l'eau tomber sur Bumblebee. Le bot jaune glissa alors sur le sol et tomba sur son derrière, Prowl se sentit un peu mieux quand il réalisa que Bumblebee n'avait pas trébuché sur la ficelle et est déclenché l'autre partie de la blague.

 **Bumblebee** : Que se passe-t-il ? _Demanda-t-il en frottant le derrière de sa tête._ _Prowl commença à marcher vers Bumblebee, et réalisa qu'il était en partie à blâmer pour ceci._

 **Prowl** : Ça va ? _Lui demanda-t-il en tendent sa main à Bumblebee, le cyberninja n'avait pas remarqué que le bot jaune avait rougis en lui prenant sa main._

 **Bumblebee** : Ouais, je suis- _commença-t-il, mais fut coupé quand Prowl glissa et tomba sur lui, et ce qui se produit ensuite choqua les deux. Ses lèvres rencontrèrent celle de Bumblebee, ce qui fit geler les deux bots sur place. Les optiques du cyberninja s'élargirent quand il réalisa quelque chose, quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas réalisé jusqu'ici. Le sentiment qu'il_ éprouvait _pour Bumblebee n'était pas de l'amitié, c'était quelque chose de plus fort. Il voyait alors Bumblebee sous un jour différent. Prowl repris le contrôle de lui même et passa ses bras autour de la taille du bot jaune, le tirant plus loin dans le baiser. Au début Bumblebee été un peu choqué, mais il répondit rapidement au baisser. Quand ils entendirent Sari venir, ils se séparèrent tous les deux._

 **Sari** : Hey, la blague... Commença t-elle a demander _en entrant dans le couloir._ Que se passe-t-il ? Reprit-elle. Bumblebee recula loin de Prowl. L'étincelle du cyberninja s'effondra en se rappelant comment tout cela est arrivé en premier lieu. La farce.

 **Bumblebee** : Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ? _Demanda-t-il au techno-organique, il se retourna vers Prowl qui détourna les yeux, ne voulant pas voir Bumblebee bouleversé. Le bot jaune remarqua alors la ficelle et leva les yeux pour voir le sac de plumes._ C'était tout ... une blague ? _Demanda-t-il a la recherche des optiques du cyberninja._

 **Prowl** : N-non, je veux dire, pas tout ! Je- _commença-t-il mais fut coupé quand Bumblebee leva sa main. Il était sur le point de le gifler, mais abaissa sa main dans la défaite._

 **Bumblebee** : Je ne peux pas croire que tu ... Je pensais que tu ... J'ai pensé que tu te souciais ... J'ai vraiment ... _dit-il, la dernière partie est était comme un murmure de sorte que Prowl n'entende pas. Prowl l'avait blessé, il souhaiter de ne pas être une partie de cette farce, il souhaite juste._

 **Prowl** : Bee je- _commença-t-il mais Bumblebee venait de rentrer dans sa chambre en ignorant l'autre bot._

 **Sari** : Ai-je manqué quelque chose ? _Elle demanda, mais il ne lui donna pas de réponse, Prowl était trop occupé à essayer de savoir quoi faire. Il se dirigea vers la chambre de Bumblebee et essaya d'ouvrir la porte._

 **Prowl** : Elle est verrouillé. _Dit-il plus pour lui-même qu'à Sari. Prowl n'avait aucune idée de comment il allait_ _arranger_ _les choses avec Bumblebee, tout ce qu'il savait c'était qu'il ne voulait pas être amis avec le bot jaune, il voulait être plus._

* * *

 _Fin !_


End file.
